


Darling, You Said

by YulianaHenderson



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but could be read as being in the same universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YulianaHenderson/pseuds/YulianaHenderson
Summary: Mitth'raw'nuruodo was meant to meet up with his good friend Ar'alani, but when she doesn't show up, there's one kind soul who takes it upon themselves to make sure Thrawn's night isn't a complete disaster.
Relationships: Ar'alani & Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Kudos: 17





	Darling, You Said

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story within a day because it's not that long and I was very much inspired. Like the tags say, this was intended to be a Modern AU, but it can definitely be read as if being in the universe of the source material. Hope you enjoy it!

Mitth’raw’nuruodo wasn't one to worry very quickly. He knew who his friends were, even if they weren't many, and he knew they were loyal and punctual. 

That was why, when one of his best friends Ar'alani, didn't show up at the previously discussed time, the initial feeling that went through him was that of surprise. If anything, she was even more punctual than he was, but he was certain she had a logical explanation for her absence. 

He was seated at a small table meant for two, in a quiet corner of the restaurant. He had requested this table, which was their favorite table, seeing as they could discuss anything they wanted without fear that anybody would overhear them. They also were mostly left alone by the staff, mainly because they often forgot about this table, which only served to add to the little bubble they could get themselves into.

It didn't mean that they weren't fully out of sight from the other patrons, even if they were out of earshot. And that downside was emphasized now, as he had been sitting at the table by himself for almost an hour now.

One of the waitresses kept looking at him sympathetically, and he wondered where that attitude came from. What did people think of when they saw him sitting by himself? He wasn’t unfeeling but not naturally sympathetic, so he had a bit of trouble trying to put himself into their heads. 

“Shall we wait for the lady?”

The lady? Why did Thrawn dislike the implication that came with that title? English wasn’t his first language, but he knew what such a thing could mean.

“She will be here.”

The young woman pressed her lips into a fine line and nodded. 

“Alright. Can I pour you something to drink in the meantime, Sir?”

She returned soon with a beverage of his choosing. Thrawn had been fumbling with his phone for a while. It was completely uncharacteristic for Ar’alani to be late, and worst of all, to not let him know that she would be running late. So eventually, he did end up worrying about her - he had been waiting for about an hour and a half at that point. 

Just when he was about to pull out his phone to check up on her, he saw somebody sitting down in front of him. He could tell instantly that it wasn’t his friend, and was immediately cautious.

“I’m so sorry I’m late, darling. Traffic was a nightmare. I hope you’ve started without me, wouldn’t want you to starve.”

The man in front of him smiled kindly, eyes lighting up as he gave Thrawn a few moments to respond. When he didn’t, the man leaned in and whispered to him.

“I’m Eli. Sorry she stood you up. Just play along with it.”

Eli alerted a waiter and picked up the menu, looked it over, and gave his order. Thrawn was dumbfounded - he didn’t know this man, had never seen him before. What was he supposed to say? 

“The same for me,” Thrawn said, the words the only ones that could come past his lips. Eli smiled and took his menu, before giving both back to the waiter. 

Thrawn simply stared. Eli looked friendly enough. He had a brown tint to his skin; luscious dark brown hair that ended just beneath his ears; his eyes, dark brown as well, seemed to glitter in the dim lighting of the restaurant, and they looked kind, honest. Thrawn felt himself being pulled into them for some reason.

“I don’t know you,” Thrawn stated matter-of-factly, causing Eli to grin at him and raise an eyebrow.

“No, you don’t. I just saw you sitting all by yourself and thought, if I was in your position, I would want some company.”

“My company is coming over shortly.”

“Right.”

Thrawn was silent, and therefore, Eli was, too. The man seemed entertained for some reason, the corners of his lips turned up. They looked at each other for a while in continued silence, but when Thrawn didn’t say anything else, the smile on those nice lips fell a little.

“I’m sorry. I can leave if you want to.”

But now, Thrawn was intrigued. Not simply by the man’s aesthetically pleasing features, but also the kindness he had shown by not wanting to subject Thrawn to the possible embarrassment of being stood up, even if he and Ar’alani weren’t like that at all. Eli seemed sweet, and Thrawn couldn’t help himself from wanting to get to know him a little better.

“No. It’s… it’s alright. You just caught me off guard, is all.”

Eli nodded in understanding. 

“I’m Thrawn.”

“Nice to meet you, Thrawn.”

And Eli flashed him a bright, kind, beautiful smile, and Thrawn was certain he would regret letting the other man sit down at his table at all. 

~…~

About one hour and some very pleasant conversation later, Thrawn’s phone rang and he pulled it out briefly, seeing the caller ID. Eli had noticed his secrecy, too.

“Is it your date?”

Thrawn fought the urge to roll his eyes. He shook his head and excused himself.

“Ar’alani.”

“I’m sorry, Thrawn. I wanted to call you and let you know that I was running late but things have been pretty hectic and I couldn’t get to my phone.”

Thrawn stood in the vicinity of the restrooms, with a view of his table. He saw Eli sitting there meekly, a relaxed expression on his face, and looking at the drinks menu. 

“That's alright, Ar’alani. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You at home? I’ll come over.”

The waitress came over to the table and no doubt inquired about a refill of drinks. Eli smiled at the young woman, and suddenly, Thrawn’s heart seemed to do a backflip at the sight. Such a beautiful smile…

He didn’t have long to register his feelings, as he remembered that his friend had asked him a question, and probably required an answer.

“No, I… I’ll talk to you later. You can explain why you stood me up.”

He heard Ar’alani laugh on the other side of the line.

“I can see why it would look that way. I promise I have a valid excuse.”

“Don’t worry. I’m enjoying myself.”

Before she could question him about that statement, he ended the call and pocketed his phone. He returned to the table, to find Eli once again smiling at him. Did the man ever stop? Or was this just who Eli was?

“It was my date, of some sorts.”

“Is she alright?”

“She, uh… she will be, I guess.”

Eli nodded and looked him over almost intently, wondering if there was more beneath the surface. But Thrawn wouldn’t let the interruption of Ar’alani ruin what he and Eli had going on.

“Look, Eli… I had a nice time with you tonight, and…”

“Oh gods, this is the part where you tell me, ‘it’s not you, it’s me,’ isn’t it?”

Thrawn forced down his amused smile and shook his head.

“No, uh… quite the opposite actually. Would you… would you want to do this again sometime?”

“What? Being stood up by your date?”

“No, the other thing.”

Eli’s worry disappeared like snow in the bright summer sun and was replaced by that smile that had made Thrawn feel things he probably shouldn’t. Eli straightened his back and nodded.

“I would love that.”

And despite the implication that his words had made, they remained in the restaurant until the place closed. They stood on the sidewalk in silence, but not uncomfortable or unpleasant. Thrawn was the first to break the silence.

"Thank you, Eli, for saving me from my dreadful fate."

Eli grinned and shrugged. "It was the least I could do. I hope your night wasn’t a complete nightmare."

"Quite the contrary," Thrawn said quietly, almost low enough for Eli not to hear, but judging by the way the man’s smile dropped slightly, he had probably heard after all.

Then, Thrawn's breath was taken away completely when Eli stepped closer, put a hand on his shoulder, and placed a feather-light kiss on his cheek. At the same time, something was pressed inside one of his hands, and he belatedly realized it was Eli's doing.

"Have a nice evening, Thrawn."

With that, the man turned around and left, leaving Thrawn to look after him and feel his heartbeat frantically in his chest. He looked down at his hand when Eli was completely out of sight, and saw with a smile that it was the man’s phone number, written clumsily and quickly on a napkin, and he couldn't stop the smile from spreading this time.

On the second date, Thrawn would learn that it had been Eli who had been stood up the first time they had met. It had triggered a sense of protectiveness in Thrawn, and mostly confusion because he couldn't imagine anyone not wanting to date this lovely person.

On the third date, Thrawn had finally kissed him, and the smile that had spread against his as their lips were connected made Thrawn feel so incredibly loved. He had never felt that way before.

On the fourth date, Eli had insisted he bring Ar'alani along, and Thrawn had been worried at first, not knowing what the reason could be. When Eli had barely seen the woman, he had already hugged her tightly and had whispered some things in her ear. Ar'alani had looked at Thrawn over Eli's shoulders, and smirked at him, knowingly. There was also a flash of confidence, arrogance almost, in her face. Like she was proud of something.

She wasn't wrong. It was partly thanks to her that Eli and Thrawn had met in the first place, even if she’d had little to no influence in the matter.

**Author's Note:**

> If you did enjoy it, please let me know through a comment or a kudo, it's much appreciated, thank you!


End file.
